Neru Won't Leave Me Alone So Happy Birthday Haku!
by The Queen of Double Standards
Summary: The writer is attempting to work but Neru is pestering her so she has written Haku a birthday party. Happy birthday Haku! We all love you!


Neru Won't Leave Me Alone So Happy Birthday Haku!

_I watched him and his sister as she splayed herself across him on the bus seat, taking note of the closeness of their relationship. She pawed up at him like a cat, begging for him to play with her. The scene probably would have been cuter if he'd responded appropriately rather than scowl at her and shove her away. Still, he was gentler than he was with anyone else, even myself, so—_

Neru stormed in front of the open writing document, glaring at the writer, cocking her hip and placing her hand on it in a symbol of omnipresent attitude. The writer didn't have time for this, so she hovered the cursor over Neru, trying to click on the yellow-haired Boukaloid and drag her in the recycling bin for the time being. She'd recover her later, of course, it was just to keep her out of the way while she wrote. Still, Neru would have nothing to do with it and swatted the cursor away, sending it flying.

_Neru, I don't have time for this._

"I don't care," Neru replied, scowling at the writer through the screen. "Look, it's Haku's birthday, and Meiko and I were willing to overlook the fact that you completely forgot about our birthdays because of this stupid NaNoWriMo thing that you still think you can win even though you're still five thousand words behind—"

_Well, I was working on it right now and writing this thing isn't helping me get any further ahead. And I'm gonna win it, got it?_

"Yeah yeah." Neru waved away the writer's comment and forced her to write this pointless sentence when she had other things to work on. "Anyway, as I was saying, we looked past you ignoring our birthdays, but there's no way we'll let you forget about Haku's!"

"I'll look past you forgetting my birthday despite the fact that I'm one of your favourite Vocaloids, too, if you can make Haku's birthday super awesome!" announced Iroha, bouncing in front of the word document and screwing up a bunch of letters as she did, making it look as though the writer had just hit keys on her computer at random.

"I want sake at the party as an apology, then I'll forgive you," said Meiko, walking calmly over to join the brigade that had formed in front of the document that the author really needed to work on.

"So?" Neru questioned, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Neru, Meiko, Iroha!" cried Haku, running onto the screen, her cheeks burning red with embarrassment. "Don't harass the writer!" She turned toward the screen and bowed super low. "I'm so sorry, writer. You don't have to worry about me. Just work on your NaNoWriMo, okay?"

Okay course, after seeing Haku apologize so adorably and modestly, the writer couldn't help but feel guilty for trying not to do something for the white-haired Voyakiloid's birthday and gave in to Neru's demands.

"Okay, see we need balloons, pinatas, confetti, streamers," Neru counted off on her fingers, each one appearing on the screen as the writer wrote this sentence. "Lots of presents even though everyone but the stupid writer already got her some, sake for Meiko, cake, oranges for Rin, carrots for Gumi, eggplants for Gakupo, and so on and so forth."

One by one, the items appeared on the screen until, finally, a small room overstocked with food and decorations formed. All the Vocaloids flooded into the room as Haku stood there, deep red with embarrassment at all the attention, until, finally, she was attacked by all the Vocaloids in the form as a massive hug as everyone shouted, "Happy birthday Haku!"

And then the writer minimized the screen, left them to their party, uploaded this onto Fanfiction, and returned to work on the contest she was definitely going to beat despite the fact that writing this had lost her what could have been a few hundred words for her novel. The entire time, she could still hear the Vocaloids partying on her laptop.

**Author's Note: Because I'm trying to work (that beginning paragraph is actually what I was writing at the moment) and I'm tired and I actually hallucinated for a moment and heard Neru yelling at me for not celebrating Haku's birthday when the thought of what day it is occurred. Happy birthday, Haku. Sorry I don't have something better for you. Enjoy your party. Review please! Come on. Do it for Haku.**


End file.
